


Love & Mobsters - The Lost Scenes

by Mercury Starlight (WoolandWater)



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Just so much sex you guys, M/M, Missing Scenes, Oral Sex, PWP, handjob, just plain porn, love & mobsters verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoolandWater/pseuds/Mercury%20Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you go a little mad when the scene from that one TYO:L&M fic was just starting to heat up when it faded to black?</p><p>Do you enjoy stories of Rick and Vyvyan humping like rabbits?</p><p>Are you just desperately in need of some TYO porn?</p><p>Look no further! This is an ongoing compendium of all the porn I was either too timid to write at the time, convinced it broke the flow of the story, or simply hadn't come up with yet. I expect to update it here and there, until I get tired of doing so. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>(If you have any porny requests, or just want to say hi, do so on my tumblr:<br/>http://yeswevegotavideo.tumblr.com/ask )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Mobsters - The Lost Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> In our first scene, Vyvyan and Rick have broken into a department store, along with a group of Vyvyan's friends. They've blown some things up, set off the fire alarm and snuck away from the group to make out.
> 
> You can read the story this scene belongs to here: [ Night - Anarchy in the UK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888494)

They entered the stairwell and the moment the door closed, Vyvyan shoved Rick against the wall with the force of his kiss. Rick kissed back, hard, grabbing the back of Vyvyan's neck and squeezing hard. He pushed back against Vyvyan's insistent mouth, wrestling for dominance. He managed to push himself away from the wall, flipped them and pinned Vyvyan to the wall instead, much to Vyvyan's great surprise. He hadn't expected this burst of strength. He relaxed; it was nice to relinquish control once in a while.

Rick dove for Vyvyan's neck and bit. Vyvyan moaned, pulling Rick closer. Rick pulled back and watched Vyvyan with a mischievous grin.

"What's got into you?" Vyvyan gaped at him.

Rick smiled wider and dropped to his knees, fumbling urgently with Vyvyan's belt.

"Figured out how to thank you."

Vyvyan grinned wide as Rick opened his jeans and pulled down hard, freeing his aching cock from its confines. His jeans and boxers came to rest on his thighs, locking his legs in place. There was something about the restricted movement that only heightened his arousal as Rick immediately deep-throated his cock.

Vyvyan groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. He gasped as Rick tongued the edge of his frenulum, and Rick pulled away and laughed.

"You're so close already," he teased, "Maybe I should stop?"

Vyvyan responded by growling, grabbing a fistful of Rick's mohawk and yanking his head forward. Rick swallowed his cock eagerly and moaned around it as Vyvyan kept hold of his hair with one hand, wrapped the other around the back of his head and fucked his mouth. Vyvyan breathed out ragged moans as his excitement built.

"Hng, hng, hng, yeah, suck my cock, fuck yes, fuck that's so fucking good, if you stop I'll fucking kill you, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck -"

His voice caught in his throat as the first pang of orgasm hit. When the next, stronger wave rolled out from the center of his being to the tip of every extremity, he yelled so loud he most certainly would have been heard, were it not for the scream of the alarm still masking their every noise. He shuddered for what felt like forever, holding Rick's head against him and breathing in fast, sharp whines.

He finally began to come down, and he released Rick. He looked down, lazily, as Rick wiped the excess off the corners of his mouth and swallowed the rest. He smiled up at him, coy and daring all at once. He stood, wrapped a hand behind Vyvyan's neck, and kissed him deep. Vyvyan pulled him close and kissed back, savoring every touch, every spot any part of their skin met.

He suddenly shoved Rick against the stairs, knocking him over onto the set leading up. Rick lay back against them, watching him with both lust and trepidation. Vyvyan righted his jeans, then dove onto Rick, slamming their mouths together and shoving a hand into his trousers. Rick moaned into his mouth and struggled to undo the button at his waistband, concerned Vyvyan might rip it off in his excitement. He got them open, then pulled Vyvyan closer, kissing him desperately.

Vyvyan grasped Rick's cock and Rick whined into his mouth, immediately bucking into his hand. Vyvyan laughed and pulled his hand away, tracing a finger up and down the shaft, tantalizingly slow. Rick groaned.

"Unnngh, you fucking tease, you can't resist, can you?"

Vyvyan shrugged, "I like making you squirm. You're irresistible when you're frustrated."

Rick's eyes rolled back, not out of annoyance, but because Vyvyan had grabbed his cock properly again and was pumping it slowly, swirling the ever-increasing pre-cum around the head with his thumb each time he reached the tip.

Rick began shaking, shuddering uncontrollably with every movement. Vyvyan leaned in close and whispered into his ear, the sound close and present, the siren fading into the background.

"Mmmmm, do you like that, pretty boy?"

"Y-y-y-yesssss," Rick hissed, barely able to speak.

Vyvyan laughed and kissed the spot behind his ear, his favorite spot. Rick jumped and yelped, and he almost came right then, but he could already tell what Vyvyan had in mind, and he held back, fighting the overwhelming instinct to let himself go. Vyvyan felt Rick's cock pulse in his hand, and he laughed again.

"Does my pretty boy want to come?"

"Mmm-hmm," Rick nodded vigorously and looked Vyvyan in the eye, "Please? Please may I?" His voice was a hushed whisper, desperate and urgent. Vyvyan smiled, and pretended to consider the request, still slowly milking Rick's cock.

"Hmm, I don't know. I suppose you've been good today."

He leaned in to Rick's ear again, licked the length of it while Rick whined and struggled. He laughed once more, never altering the pace of his strokes, patient and firm.

"Get ready," he whispered, and Rick closed his eyes, "Nearly there now."

He hesitated only a few more agonizing seconds before speaking the words he'd spent months conditioning Rick to respond to.

"Come for me, girlie."

Rick's shout was louder than Vyvyan's has been, as he came so hard it _hurt_. He thrashed and writhed, waves of pleasure and pain coursing through him, as Vyvyan released his cock and held him close, whispering praise, the sort of words Rick never heard outside the glorious moments when he allowed Vyvyan to control him completely like this.

"There we go, such a good boy, god you're so fucking gorgeous, shake for me pretty boy, that's it..."

Vyvyan's words faded with Rick's orgasm, and the two lay quietly, Rick curled into Vyvyan's arms, Vyvyan's lips on his forehead. After a few moments, Rick laughed softly and said something Vyvyan couldn't hear over the alarm.

"Hmm?"

Rick looked up at him, "I said it's a good thing we're still wet from the sprinklers." He held out the bottom of his shirt, which was now sporting the results of his copious orgasm. Vyvyan laughed.

"It's stained anyway, no one will notice one more."

"I hope you're right about that," Rick pulled his trousers up and adjusted to a more comfortable position. With the adrenaline fading, he realized his lower back had been right up against the edge of a stair, and it was bloody painful.

Vyvyan sat up a bit as well, pulling his pack of fags from his back pocket. He shook one out and inspected it.

"Huh. I've no idea how, but they appear to have stayed dry."

He shrugged and tapped one more out. He lit both and handed one to Rick.

They lay lounging and smoking on the stairs, tired and a bit flushed, bathed in afterglow.


End file.
